1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device including a multi-function analog circuit that contains voltage, current, and temperature monitor blocks and a gate-driver circuit block.
2. Background
Integrated circuits that perform both analog and digital functions are known in the art. Recent developments include system-on-a-chip integrated circuits that include programmable logic that may be programmably coupled to one or more analog circuits disposed on the same integrated circuit, multichip module or flip-chip assembly.
Traditionally, FPGAs and other programmable logic devices (PLDs) have been limited to providing digital logic functions programmable by a user. Recently, however, FPGA manufacturers have experimented with adding application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) blocks onto their devices (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,837). Such ASIC blocks have included analog circuits (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,776). In addition, ASIC manufacturers have embedded programmable logic blocks in their devices to add programmable functionality to otherwise hardwired devices (See, e.g., devices offered (or formerly offered) by Triscend Corporation, Adaptive Silicon Inc., and Chameleon Systems.